


paradise n’ clouds

by hyucklesss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends To Lovers (?), M/M, but only if donghyuck goes with him, confession!, cuddles on the grass, fluff!, just .. really soft, lots of kisses, mm idk but renhyuck boyfriends!, renjun wants to go to hawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklesss/pseuds/hyucklesss
Summary: “but even then, where do you want to visit? one place in the whole world?” a soft smile appeared on donghyuck’s lips.renjun hummed. “possibly, hawaii? i’ve always dreamed of visiting, possibly even living there.” his eyes wandered as if he were lost in thought, imagining the soft breeze against his bare skin as the sun beat its rays on his back, the calm swaying of a hammock locked between two palm trees by the shore.renjun thought of paradise; donghyuck thought of him.-a short story, in which renjun and donghyuck share their thoughts underneath a blanket of clouds, where they talk about anything and everything, so they can get away from the rest of the world that seems to be against them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	paradise n’ clouds

**Author's Note:**

> hello i luv n adore renhyuck so much so here, have a short, cute little oneshot of them <3
> 
> enjoy :D

it was calm, today. a change from the usual distress of a busy schedule and the constant nagging of the managers and their own members.

renjun and donghyuck slept on the uneven grass, the blades tickling their backs, yet it was the least of their worries.

donghyuck stared into the sky with half-lidded eyes and a smile.

“don’t you think that cloud looks like a submarine, renjun?” donghyuck said, a grin beginning to creep on his face. he found it funny how clouds morphed like that.

renjun’s eyes fluttered open, blinking furiously until the darkness faded and the light entered. his eyes found the cloud donghyuck had been referring to.

“nah, looks like a bird.”

donghyuck scoffed. “bullshit. don’t you see the top part?”

renjun tilted his head to look at the other boy, lips down turned.

“top part?” he asked with a scowl.

“yeah! the square thingy on top of submarines that you can see out of!” donghyuck motioned with his hands.

renjun scoffed, a cover up for the laugh that began bubbling in his throat. “that’s the bird’s head, idiot! plus, submarines don’t have wings, hyuck.” his eyes closed again, as if he were saying  ‘ _this conversation is now over and i obviously won._ ’

donghyuck smiled at the other boy, looking back up at the sky with an eager intention to find more oddly shaped clouds.

he eventually did, because in moments donghyuck and renjun found themselves in a heated argument about whether or not the small cloud across from them was a jellyfish or an octopus.

“the fuck do you mean that’s a jellyfi- it doesn’t look like one at all!” renjun exclaimed, the tone of his voice going higher and louder by the second. beside him, donghyuck was holding back a fit of laughter, choking on himself as he tried to explain to a bitter renjun.

“look! this is the body,” donghyuck raised his hands to show renjun, “and these are the tentacles! see!”

renjun sat up, the faded pink hairs on the back of his head noticeably uneven from laying down on the grass. he had an odd expression on his face, as if donghyuck just said the dumbest thing he’s ever heard.

“what the fuck? no, donghyuck!” he ran a hand over his face in exasperation. “you’re really an idiot. do i need to show you what a jellyfish and an octopus look like?”

by now, donghyuck was flat on the ground, clutching his chest as a million giggles spilled out of his mouth, the corners of his eyes glossy with tears. beside him, renjun was staring at him as if he were an alien of some sort.

“oh, renjun! why are you so serious!” donghyuck dragged his finger under his eye, catching a tear that threatened to fall. “fine, if you’d like i’ll agree it looks like an octopus.”

renjun scrunched his nose. “unbelievable.” he didn’t want to admit that he was in fact proud to have convinced donghyuck the cloud was nothing but an octopus, but seeing him laugh so heartily was enough to make his heart grow a thousand times larger.

the two of them laid in silence, listening as the stream close by whispered in their ears, and the soft chirps of the birds above chatter continuously.

“we should go away, renjun,” donghyuck said suddenly, eyes closed.

renjun looked over to him. “go away? where?”

“like a vacation, you know? i love it here, so much, i do, but gosh, renjun, i’m exhausted. we’ve got non-stop schedules, traveling back and forth to attend music shows and film for our fans…” he sighed. “it’s just a lot.”

renjun’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared intently at donghyuck. “but, why now? we’ve been doing this for nearly four years, hyuck. shouldn’t it be routine by now?” renjun continued when donghyuck didn’t budge. “plus, we came here to relax and clear our minds! try not to worry, alright?”

donghyuck bit his bottom lip in thought. “you’re right,” he opened his eyes and looked over at renjun beside him. “but even then, where do you want to visit? one place in the whole world?” a soft smile appeared on donghyuck’s lips.

renjun hummed. “possibly, hawaii? i’ve always dreamed of visiting, possibly even living there.” his eyes wandered as if he were lost in thought, imagining the soft breeze against his bare skin as the sun beat its rays on his back, the calm swaying of a hammock locked between two palm trees by the shore.

renjun thought of paradise; donghyuck thought of him.

the purple haired boy watched as renjun’s eyelids fluttered shut, his eyelashes like feathers against his cheeks, how the sun poured light onto his skin, making him look like a fairy against the green of his surroundings.

renjun tilted his head slightly, and he looked over at donghyuck, who stared at him like he was the most beautiful human he’s ever encountered. because, god damn, renjun was prettier than anyone donghyuck’s ever seen.

“how about you?”

donghyuck blinked. “hm, you know, hawaii  does  sound nice.”

renjun chuckled and playfully hit his shoulder. “pick somewhere else, idiot! i already claimed hawaii.”

donghyuck exaggerated a gasp, sitting up to face renjun better. “hey, that’s not fair! we never agreed on claiming places to visit!”

renjun crossed his arms and blew air out his nose. donghyuck found it cute. “well, i just did!”

this time, donghyuck was the one to shove renjun, who lost his balance and sprawled on the grass, yelling an angry, but playful “hey!”, and began lifting himself up, but to his surprise, the younger boy had tackled renjun back to the ground, laughing gleefully as they rolled around in the grass. renjun threw a couple slaps against donghyuck’s biceps while the boy had his arms around him; his hits didn’t do much, but admittedly, renjun was barely trying, because deep down, he was enjoying this way too much.

the air was filled with shouts and giggles, warm touches and playful punches, and renjun and donghyuck were having the time of their lives.

the two of them rolled across the grass, stopping underneath the shade of a tree. donghyuck on top of renjun, they were both panting and sweating, yet they still wore stupid smiles on their faces as they stared into each other’s eyes, lovestruck.

donghyuck looked down at renjun’s lips, how soft and welcoming they looked, then back at renjun’s eyes. donghyuck counted the stars that swam in his irises.

renjun sighed contently, his hands rubbing underneath donghyuck’s t-shirt that had lifted slightly, feeling his warm skin underneath his fingertips. the boy on top was pressed against renjun’s chest, his legs pressed against renjun’s thighs, and his hands pushed up against the grass to hold himself up.

renjun looked away, focusing on his own hands that wandered donghyuck’s abdomen, playing at the hem of his jeans.

donghyuck pouted, lifting a hand and placing it underneath renjun’s chin, pulling his head up slightly so they can lock gazes again. his fingers were soft, barely grazing renjun’s chin; a light touch, yet renjun couldn’t help his heart as it pounded in his ears.

“hey…” donghyuck whispered. renjun looked so pretty beneath him, where the tree and his own body cast a shadow on his face, and the rays of the sun licked the top of his head just slightly.

with the same hand that had previously grazed his chin, donghyuck swiped a strand of hair away from renjun’s eyes, tucking it behind his ear. renjun’s face flushed red with embarrassment, but also because his best friend was so close to his face, and he had a deep urge to kiss him.

“i think i like you,” renjun said breathily, his lips parted as he stared at donghyuck.

donghyuck pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, unconsciously leaning forward until their noses touched.

“i think i like you, too, renjun.”

donghyuck was the one to seal the kiss, pressing his lips against renjun’s, which were just a tad bit chapped, but the kiss was soft, and neither of the two minded. all they knew was that they were both madly in love with the other, and that it took way too long for them to notice.

their lips molded together with ease, neither of the two wishing to pull apart, even when they were beginning to lose their breath. donghyuck deepened the kiss even more, and renjun didn’t hesitate to kiss back, hands traveling up donghyuck’s shirt all the way to his cheeks. renjun rubbed his thumb underneath the other boy’s eye.

“i didn’t think you were such a good kisser, donghyuck,” renjun whispered, eyes still closed as they pulled into another feather-like kiss. donghyuck hummed into the kiss, the vibration shooting up love-stained arrows through renjun’s body.

the younger boy pulled away, staring down at renjun with half-lidded eyes, panting slightly from the deep kiss. renjun’s chest heaved, obvious that he, too, was out of breath. donghyuck let his arms buckle, and he collapsed on the other boy, rubbing his head in the crook of his neck. renjun’s fingers laced through donghyuck’s hair at the nape of his neck.

the two were silent for a few moments, so they can each catch their breath and regain their thoughts and calm their rapidly beating hearts that pounded beneath their ribs. there were unspoken words between the two, words mainly of love and adoration, and even a bit of fear for their future, but they assured each other.  _ we’ll be okay. _

donghyuck closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around renjun’s small waist, rubbing his nose against his collarbone, while the other laid his head on the grass and stared up at the leaves from the tree, thinking about- well, everything. the boy on top of renjun stirred.

“…hold my hand,” he whispered, almost shyly, because he wasn’t entirely sure where their relationship was going, but at least they had each other.

renjun’s other hand reached for donghyuck’s, and he intertwined their fingers. he rubbed circles on the back of his palm, almost as to comfort donghyuck (which worked, undoubtedly).

donghyuck broke the silence again. “you can’t see the clouds from under here.”

renjun hummed. “the leaves aren’t so bad.” donghyuck sighed quietly, but his breath against renjun’s neck was prominent. it sent shivers down renjun’s back.

they tried not to think about it- their lives as famous idols- and instead held each other close as if their lives depended on it.

“we should visit hawaii,” renjun said, looking down at the younger boy who returned the gaze. “you and me.”

donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowed. “so suddenly?”

renjun smiled, closing his eyes and pressing his nose to donghyuck’s hair, inhaling the sweet smell of his shampoo. it smelled of lavender and mint.

“i’ve had the idea in my mind for a while,” renjun said into his hair. donghyuck frowned, moving his head away to get a better view of the other boy.

“why wouldn’t you tell me?” donghyuck asked, a bit pained, his heart wrenching underneath his chest.

“...i wasn’t sure how you felt,” renjun bit his lip, avoiding the other’s heated gaze, “i don’t want to go just as friends.”

donghyuck’s expression instantly softened, and he felt his heart erupt into a million feathers, like a love bomb.

“ohh, renjun,” he pouted, sitting up and placing his hand in renjun’s hair, stroking it softly. his other hand remained intertwined with renjun’s. “is this your way of...?”

renjun didn’t hesitate. “asking you to be my boyfriend? yeah, i guess so.” he chuckled. “pretty pathetic, not even formal or anything.”

donghyuck scrunched his nose. “no, no! it’s not pathetic.” he gave a reassuring smile to the other, who gave one back, and donghyuck didn’t know he needed it until now. “i think it’s perfect, renjun.”

renjun’s eyes impossibly softened even more, and he pouted, tightening his grip on donghyuck’s hand.

“lee donghyuck, be my boyfriend and come to hawaii with me?”

the question was so shameless, so sudden, so  right , and donghyuck felt his whole body melt into a lovesick puddle.

“renjun, oh, of course.”

and donghyuck pulled them into another loving kiss, more words being spoken between the seal of their lips then those that were said out loud. donghyuck ended up leaving a ghost of a thousand kisses on renjun’s face: his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his temples, his jaw, his neck, his ears, everywhere that revealed skin, and renjun too, felt himself melt into a puddle, adoring every kiss donghyuck left on him, adoring the warmth it brought.

donghyuck was willing to give renjun a million and more kisses if it meant they could be together.

“oh, i don’t think i’ve ever loved someone so much,” donghyuck mumbled, hugging renjun, holding him as they laid beneath the shade of the tree and the shadows of the leaves. renjun’s heart skipped a beat. he pressed a kiss to donghyuck’s cheek.

“is that your way of saying you love me?” renjun asked teasingly, but beneath his tone, he meant it all the same.

donghyuck smiled, brighter than the sun itself.

“yes, yes renjun!” he admitted proudly. “i love you so much!” donghyuck peppered renjun’s face with even more kisses, and renjun absorbed it with no complaint, keeping in mind to return the favor later. they both giggled like little kids, because they genuinely felt like their lives just expanded by a hundred years, and maybe, just maybe, it was all worth it in the end.

it was all worth the comforting kisses, the adoring hugs on an ugly day, the soft-spoken words after a not-so-soft day.

and it was definitely worth the trip to hawaii; their escape to paradise, with nothing but a dozen clouds, a million kisses, and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> renhyuck enthusiasts follow me ~!
> 
> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/rjbread)


End file.
